Our Little Secret
by KrimsonCamellia
Summary: ArmeXSieghart One-shot! As darkness clouds the pathways for the Chase crew, Arme decides to sneak out while the others are deep in slumber. Littledoes she know that as he wandered away from the crowd for some self-searching, she was being followed. By who and why, you ask? Why, read and find out! [Apology Story for my year long absence ):]


I arose, silently, from my sleeping bag to pear at my friends slumbering faces. After confirming that they all had drifted into their dream worlds, I slowly got up. I tiptoed across to the entrance of the over sized tent, desperately trying hard not to wake them. I had always done this. Every night at midnight, I would sneak off to the lake while the other Grand Chaser were asleep. When I'd get there, the moon would light up the lake, causing it to illuminate a delicate white glow.

"How beautiful..." I gasped in amazement. No matter how many times I see it, it looks breathtaking to me. I removed my sandals from my feet and looked towards the lake. The full moon was clear in the sky, shining down on the mysterious glow of the lake. Trees around the lake faded into a dark blue, as if the lake had a spotlight on it. Carefully, I placed my naked foot onto the earthy ground, pacing towards the heavenly body of water. Once I was at the edge, i slowly closed my eyes and took another step. Instead of feeling my foot sink into the water, I floated about it. I kept taking steps until I was floating above the water of the lake.

"Perfect." I murmured in hushed tone, lifting my eyelids slightly. I lifted my hand from my side and water rose, imitating the movement my hand was making. I nodded to myself as I lifted my left hand as well. Slowly, I arched my body into Fifth Position(Ballet), letting the water swirl around me. I shut my eyes once more and felt rhythm rise up inside me. Once it had engulfed me, i simply let myself go. I gracefully danced upon the surface of the lake. Water rose and fell, completely in sync with my movement. You could say I was doing Ballet, but it was more than that. My feelings poured into my dancing as I elegantly flew across the water without a care in the world. For once, I forgot all the fearsome enemies we had encounter. I forgot about Ashtaroth and even Thanatos. All my worries slipped, leaving behind a feeling of bliss.

"ATCHU! Aw~hell.." I immediately ceased dancing and turned in the direction of the sneeze. Someone had been watching me but, who? Who would be awake during this hour? Azin? Rufus? Lime? No...It couldn't be Lime. If it were Lime, she would've brought Amy as well and they'd be giggling if not cheering and clapping. And I desperately HOPE it's not Ronan. I wouldn't be able to deal if he were to be spying on me. Especially after he had chosen Elesis after flirting with me. I had honestly hoped he had...SOME...feelings towards me...I mentally slapped myself. Now was not the time to think about heartbreak. I need to find out who had been spying on me and why they'd bother to do that. Wait...who do I know that would curse like that? I placed my finger underneath my chin. It'd have to be Azin. Or maybe Rufus? No...Azin seems more likely to curse like that. After pondering over the thought, I glared in the direction of the sneeze.

"Who's there! Come out now!" I bellowed. As much as I had tried to make my voice menacingly threatening, my chibi voice had transformed that threat into a voice that resemble a child. "Show yourself now if you do not wish to be harmed!"

A snicker was heard among the trees as I began to feel fear spread from my core. Maybe it was Azin after all...I had always been afraid of him. His sadistic face sent chills down my spine as if a cool breeze had stroked my back. I brought my hands up to my chest and balled them up in a fist. The water, that had followed my every movement, fell back to its natural state and laid there as if I hadn't been floating above it. I took a step toward the snickering tree, feeling the pressure of the water below me. Hesitantly, I spoke again

"Azin? If that's you...quit scaring me!" Another snicker. Could I have been wrong? I took more steps until I had been standing underneath the branches. A gust of wind blew against me and I began to shiver out of fear and of chilliness. I touched the tree bark and peered up into the trees, searching for Azin's red eyes. My heart pounded like a beat drum as if it were trying to escape from my chest. Much to my dismay, there was no one up there. Not a trace of a sadistic looking human being.

"Wha.." I gasped. There was nothing there? I was imagining it all? I sighed out of relief. Thank goodness. There was nothing to be afraid of. I put my hand onto of my beating heart and closed my eyes. "Be still, my heart" I murmur to myself as I turn around to dance among the moonlight once more.

"BOO!" A figure shouted at me at the moment I had turned around. I screamed in utter shock at the shadow and fell into the water. Laughter was heard above the surface of the water while I sank, trying to slow my heart rate to deal with the perpetrator. I violently emerged for the water, soaking wet.

"Sieghart! You made me break my focus, you jerk!" I hollered at him. He sat there, shirtless, holding his sides while he continued to break out into loud laughter. How could he just DO that to me! This was so unfair! I fiercely grabbed his leg and pulled him in as well while I tried to regain my focus so I could walk on water again. I watched him squirm in the water, obviously surprised at the sudden movement. Served him right!

"What's this? The _Legendary Hero of Bermesiah_ doesn't know how to swim? Wait until I tell Mari about this~! Ho Ho Ho~" I teased while he settled himself. I began to concentrate on the water and just as I was about to float again, Sieghart pulled me back down.

"EEEEK!" I shrieked as he pulled me back underneath. While underwater, Sieghart put both of his hands on each side of my arm, holding then in place by my sides. He, then, gave me a cheeky grin as we sank to the bottom of the lake and pointed up towards the surface. Puzzled, I let my eyes chase the direction of which he had pointed to. Above us, the moon had been glowing brilliantly like a goddess. If I hadn't been underwater, I would gasped in awe of such a beautiful. I turned to Sieghart and of course, he winked. We both looked back up at the moon and continued to gaze at it together, under the water.

After admiring the moonlight for a good...twenty minutes() we both came up for air and rested by the Tree I expected to find Azin hiding in. I was slowly drying off while Sieghart dried his hair using his jacket like it was a towel. I wanted to giggle at this but, my lungs were still soar from holding my breath for such a long time.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" I interrogated him. He ceased drying his gorgeous raven black hair with his jacket and turned his silver pupils towards me.

"I could ask you that very same question." He smirked slyly. Almost immediately, heat was brought to my cheeks. I couldn't tell him I just came out here to dance! He'll laugh at me! I turned my attention to my clutched hands that laid in my lap, trying desperately to hide the obvious hue of pink that found it's way to my cheeks.

"I-I asked you first!" I stuttered. He merely laughed at this, putting his jacket down and positioning himself on the ground.

"Ladies first." He winked.

"Exactly. My question gets answered first!"

"D'awww~ Don't be like that, Arme~!"

"I'll be whatever way I want! I saw my life flash before my eyes because of you!"

"Haha! Admit it, you enjoyed it! It was fun!" I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing escaped. It HAD been fun. I couldn't lie. Being able to pull him underwater, teasing him, admiring the moon together with him, every bit of it had been entertaining if not amusing. I sank back in defeat, looked towards the moon.

"Do you always come to watch the moon like this?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"I do more than just watch. I let all my feelings out here. A song always seems to ring in my head and I just...dance to it. Everything feels so right, Then the water starts moving with me and it's like...I'm in another world. I just love-love-love the feeling. It's mesmerizing~" I explained. When I turned back to Sieghart, he was staring back at me instead of laughing like I thought he would.

"You think it's stupid, don't you." I accused him. Sieghart, then, straightened his back and shook his head.

"It helps you let go of Ronan, right?" He bluntly questioned. My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know...? He smiled gently as if he knew what I had been thinking. "I could tell how much you grew to like him. I was positive he liked you back too. Shocked me to see him kiss Red."

"...It was devastating." I whispered. "I felt used. Like I wasn't good enough. Like...I lost to Beast Woman."(Back at the campsite, Elesis is sneezing in the tent.)*

"I know. Look, we don't have to talk about it if it hurts you that much. Instead.." He lifted himself off the ground and extended his hand out to me, a soft but kind smile appeared on his face. "How about we dance about it. Together."

I looked at his hand and then, at him. It was the first time I've seen Sieghart so sincere. I decided to treasure this moment and take his hand. "Do you think you can keep up with me? I improvise my dancing as I go."

"Well, first you've got to put your pixie dust on my head so I'll be able to fly alongside you, Tinkerbell." I giggled at this.

"Whatever you say, Petah** Pan." I cast my magic on his feet and he led me toward the center of the lake where we danced, surrounded by the mysterious glow of the lake/moon and the water that continuously followed,until dawn.

-

"ARME. WAKE UP!" Elesis screamed into my ear. I immediately woke with a start. How did I get back into my sleeping bag? I backtracked in my memory. I was dancing...Sieghart scared me...we watched the moon...I danced with Sieghart...Then what? I looked at Sieghart who seemed to pass our tent entrance, casually. Our eyes met and he smirked. I was going to say something when he put his finger to his lips and mouthed something. A soft smile spread across my face as I got up to put my sleeping bag away.

Our little Secret.

-Epilogue-

Sieghart's P.O.V.

"Hey Sieg." Ronan called to me, followed by Ryan and Jin. "You came back to the tent pretty late last night. What were you doing?"

"What, am I not allowed to do personal stuff outside the tent? That's just wrong~" I countered.

"It'd be okay if it was just once but, Sieghart, you always sneak off everynight as soon as the clock strikes Midnight! What's up with that?" Ronan pressured.

"Are you betraying us?" Jin asked, a bit worried and a bit cautious. I shook my head at this. These boys, I swear. "Then why do you sneak off so suspiciously at midnight?"

"Because," I started, as Ronan, Ryan and Jin leaning in as if it were some sort of big secret. "I spotted a delicately wounded but fierce angel." And with that, i left them to let it boggle in their minds for a bit. After I was halfway out of the tent, I had heard Ryan scream after me.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" I chuckled at his reaction and spotted Arme waking up, confused. It seems she doesn't remember me carrying her back to bed. Arme spotted me and opened her lips to obviously ask about it. Before she could ask, I put my finger to my lips and indicated to keep it our secret. She smiled in response and started to pack away her sleeping bag.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Her question echoed in my mind. The image of her dancing on the lake, mesmerizingly began to play like a movie in my head.

"Arme, my dear, every time you sneak off to that lake, I'm always in the audience, silently watching. Your number one fan"


End file.
